


Light Magic and Missing Hearts

by rsa_27



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Based on promo for 4x11, Family Fluff, Romance, post Fall (4x10)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-02
Updated: 2014-12-02
Packaged: 2018-02-27 20:32:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2705801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rsa_27/pseuds/rsa_27
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma and Elsa find a source of magic in an unlikely place in order to defeat the Ice Queen.<br/>Resolution of the Shattered Sight spell and Hook's missing heart<br/>Post 4x10- Fall, based on promo for 4x11- Shattered Sight</p>
            </blockquote>





	Light Magic and Missing Hearts

Killian felt the shards of glass hit his skin. His right hand was cuffed to the docks and his hook offered little protection from the Ice Queen’s broken mirror. He had watched the purple cloud fall over Storybrooke and it had finally reached him.

But he felt no different.

He immediately thought of Emma and a wave of love crashed over his body. Even without a heart, his love never faltered.

_Wait…_

He wasn’t affected by the curse. He was still capable of loving his Swan. With no heart to affect, the curse had just bypassed him. A tiny sliver of him was thankful that the crocodile had his heart.

Killian did quick work of the handcuffs tying him down. He had to get to Emma. She and Elsa would need all the help they could get to find a way to reverse the cloud that had settled over the town.

He thought of where Emma could’ve gone. He remembered seeing baby Neal bundled up in his sister’s arms earlier. Emma’s first priority would be to protect what was currently left of her family. _The loft… she’s going to the loft._

His Swan was never the sentimental one, but he had seen how shaken up she was when he had said his goodbyes. She would be trying to hold on to any little thing that held the memory of her parents’ love for each other and for their children. He rushed to the loft, hoping to find Emma and trying to find a way to explain to her why exactly the curse had left him untouched.

~~CS~~

Emma placed Neal in his crib at their parents’ loft. Elsa was behind her, admiring the sleeping child.

“How are we going to protect him AND save the town?” asked the queen.

“I’m gonna put a spell over this place and leave him here,” Emma replied, her heart breaking for having to leave her brother unprotected. She walked over to the door and stared, thinking of how to reenact the spell Regina had put over the Mayor’s office to protect Henry.

“I think I can make it so that you and I can still walk in, while keeping everyone else out,” she said, raising her hands up, focusing her eyes on them. She took a deep breath and just as she was about to start the spell, there was a knock at the door.

She snapped her head down and her gaze on the door could’ve easily burned a hole through it. She instinctively reached for her father’s sword, which was now hanging on the left side of hips, instead of her own gun, which was in its holster on the right. She moved the heavy sword to her right hand, and with a slight movement of her left hand, the door became transparent.

Emma looked utterly confused. “Killian??”

“Swan! I’m glad I found you!” His bright smile warmed her heart but she focused on the fact that he wasn’t supposed to be there.

“How are you here? You were cuffed to the docks…”

His eyes briefly looked down to the floor, but Emma caught the glimpse of fear in them. “I wasn’t affected by the spell” he said meekly, “I came to help you, love.”

“That’s impossible.” Emma was still pointing the sword at Hook.

“Let me in and we can discuss that. It’s… a long story… one that you won’t like…” His eyes fell back down again.

“Prove to me that it’s you. Then you can come in.”

He breathed in deeply, hoping the fresh air would bring him some courage too. “I wasn’t planning to say this today, simply because I don’t want to push you, but… I love you, Emma Swan. More than I have ever loved anyone else in my excruciatingly long 300 years of life. Milah may have been my first love, but you are my true love, I have no doubt of that.”

Emma flicked her hand again and the door returned to its normal state. Killian heard the sword being dropped on the floor and the door unlock, and arms quickly flew around his neck. She pressed her face against his neck and he felt warm tears. A soft “I love you too” was whispered against his skin and he held her tighter.

He wanted to enjoy this moment, but he knew it would have to be postponed. He broke away from her and said, “Love, we should go in. We are vulnerable out here.”

They walked back inside, and she returned her now-teary gaze to the door. She held up her hands once more and began to move them in circles. Killian and Elsa watched as a hazy blue film formed around the loft, creating an invisible shield.

“Now that we are safe…” Emma’s eyes fell on Killian, her short-lived happiness turning into an angsty look, “care to tell me how you survived the spell?”

Killian scratched behind his ears, a tattle-tale sign Emma knew as nervousness. He walked towards her and took her hand in his. He placed her hand over his heartless chest and waited for her response.

Her face was a mix of worry and anger. “Where is it?” was all she could muster out.

“I think you can guess it…”

It didn’t take her long to figure it out. “Why does he have it?”

“The crocodile needs the heart of someone who knew him before he became the Dark One. It will allow him to separate himself from the dagger. Because I have no heart at the moment, there was nothing for the curse to change in me. My love for you is, oddly enough, protected in the hands of the crocodile.”

“I’m going after him.”

“No you’re not, love. We need to save the town first. Then we get my heart back…” He look from Emma to Elsa, “how do we save the town?”

The queen looked stumped. “Well, without the fairies, we don’t have enough magic to make the potion… but at this point, I doubt it would work anyway…”

Emma sighed loudly, “ugh! Two villains and a curse against a queen, a sheriff, and a pirate.” Baby Neal let out a cry from his crib. “…And an infant prince…” added his sister.

“Does the little prince happen to have any magic to spare?” asked Killian, and when Emma rolled her eyes at him, he added, “He is the product of true love…”

“Are you kidding me? He’s a baby, Killian! He can’t even walk! Even if he had magic he wouldn’t be able to use it, much less control it….” Her thoughts trailed off as she remembered something. “Unless….”

She rushed to the crib. She remembered that every time Neal held her finger in his hands, she could feel a spark of electricity. She had always brushed it off as her own magic, losing control due to all the happiness she felt when she held her baby brother.

_What if… I have to be crazy…_

She leaned down towards her brother, his big green eyes focused on her. “If this doesn’t work and I end up hurting you, Mom is gonna kill me…” she said to Neal. She put her index finger in front of him and he immediately grabbed on. She concentrated on the tiny spark and allowed her own magic to surge through from her to Neal. Suddenly, a white spark flew out of Neal’s free hand.

Emma gasped and almost lost control of the magic. She refocused on her shared magic with her brother and the spark from his hand became a steady river of light. She smiled as they lit up the entire apartment.

She turned back to see the stunned looks on Killian’s and Elsa’s faces.  “Yes, he does have magic,” she replied, a smile finally appearing on her face.

“How much of that was him?” asked Killian, looking down at the little prince, who was now giggling at his own hands.

“A lot of it. There’s nothing more pure than a child’s heart, so his light magic is just as pure. And since we have biological connection, I can help him control it. Do you think it will be enough for the potion?”

“Emma, I think it’s too late for the potion…” replied Elsa. The queen began to pace the loft, until an idea hit her. “What if we change the potion and turn it into a spell? Now there’s enough magic between the three of us.”

“But where are we going to get something from someone who was hit by the curse? Everyone has been, so that can’t be special anymore.”

Killian’s voice came from behind Emma. When she turned to face him, she saw that he had picked up Neal from the crib and was letting the prince play with his rings. The sight left her almost breathless. “How about something of someone who _survived_ the curse?”

Elsa smiled at the pirate. “It could work.”

~~CS~~

It took them a few hours to figure out how to enact the spell. Emma put Neal in his stroller and the group headed to the library, where they would be in the center of the town.

As Emma and Elsa prepared themselves, Neal giggled in his stroller. He seemed happy to be able to help… if babies were capable of understanding what was happening.

Emma got down to her knees and faced her baby brother. “You are going to save all of us today. You are a special little prince. You were named after a hero and you’re about to become one.” She held out her finger for Neal to grab. She held back the magic until Elsa lifted her hands into the sky. Emma lifted her free hand as well and allowed the magic to course through her and Neal like an electric shock.

A bright white streak of light left their hands with incredible strength, like a river bursting through a dam. The white cut through the purple fog and gleamed off the shards of glass hanging in the air, bringing light back to Storybrooke.

~~CS~~

The edge of Snow White’s sword touched Regina’s neck. Before she could deliver the fatal blow, the light burst through the window of the sheriff’s station, washing over both women and knocking them back.

“Regina!” said Snow, quickly dropping the sword.

“Snow!” the redeemed queen replied. They hugged, for the first time since Snow was a little lost princess, stuck on the saddle of a wild horse.

~~CS~~

After freeing everyone from the captivities, the Charming family returned to the safety of the loft. Emma barely had time to enjoy their happiness when she remembered they had one more adventure for the day. Killian had his arms wrapped around her waist and she twisted around to face him.

Killian let her go and held both her hands in his. She knew he was practically reading her mind. “Emma, do you remember when I hurt Belle, back when I was still intent on revenge?”

“Yeah… why?”

“I told you that Rumple kept his heart with Belle, and well, he may have my actual heart, but you’re where I keep it. No fate is worse than losing you. I need you to be safe.”

“Killian. I’ll be fine… But that’s why I’m keeping this here.”

She drove her hand into her chest and gasped as she pulled out her own heart, glowing bright and beating fast.

“God, that’s weird,” she said, putting her heart in a box and handing it to Killian. “Keep it safe, okay?” He choked back tears, unable to speak and simply nodded.

She held on to his hand but turned to her mother. “If… if I don’t get his heart back in time… I want you to take mine and break it in half. Save him. Please.”

He set the box down and pulled her back to him. “Emma, you can’t be serious. Love, it could kill you. It will only work if we’re…”

“True love,” she blurted out, cutting him off, “Yeah, I know. But hell, it’s time I stop running from it. I know we are… And you said you don’t doubt it, right?” she asked, her voice laced with fear, even though she knew the answer.

“Of course I don’t, love.”

“Then it will work. I will get your heart though. It’s just a backup plan okay? I can’t lose you.”

“You won’t,” he replied, hugging his Swan tightly. He kissed the top of her head and let her go.

Regina stepped forward. “Emma, we need to do it now. We don’t know if Gold is listening in. He must have a backup plan now that the curse is broken.”

“You’re right. Killian, we’re gonna put a spell over the loft, just like before. Gold won’t be able to come in, but you also can’t leave. If you do, the spell will break and he will be able to get to you. Stay in here with Henry and Mom.”

She kissed his cheek and turned to her little battalion. David was armed once more with his sword. Elsa and Regina were waiting for Emma so they could cast the spell. The four walked out of the loft, and the women held their hands high. A purple spark left Regina’s hands, as a white spark left Elsa’s, and a beautiful blue escaped from Emma’s. It was the color of Killian’s eyes and she couldn’t help but smile at herself.

Spell completed and they rushed to the pawn shop.

Emma burst the door open with her magic and sparks shot off her hands towards Gold’s neck. She pushed him back and against the wall, holding him up in the air with magic. It didn’t matter that he was the Dark One, he just couldn’t break her hold on him.

“Where is it, Gold?!”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about, dearie.”

She pushed him back again, his head slamming against the wall. “I WANT IT BACK GOLD!”

Belle came running from the back room, startled by the noise. “EMMA! What is going on? RUMPLE! PUT HIM DOWN!”

“Can’t do it Belle. Your husband here has been lying to you.”

Belle looked utterly confused. “What are you talking about?”

“He has Hook’s heart. He’s gonna use it to separate himself from the dagger.”

“Belle, go get the dagger” said Regina, “it’s not real.”

“Rumple? What are they talking about?”

Emma held him up higher, her magic tightening around his throat. He tried to speak, but Emma pushed him back on the wall once more. “I don’t think so, Gold. Belle, the dagger. I want Hook’s heart.”

Belle was afraid to believe them but she knew Emma wouldn’t be doing this if it wasn’t true. She sighed but reached for her purse. She pulled out the dagger and held it up.

“Rumplestiltskin. I command you to return the heart.”

He laughed, a deep laugh that sent shivers down Belle’s body. “Rumple?” His skin started to change, showing his crocodile-like scales.

“Oh dearie, can’t do that.”

“Belle, open his safe,” said Emma, never talking her eyes off of him.

He lifted his hand, trying to enchant Belle, but Elsa immediately froze his hands. Belle looked terrified but she moved towards the safe. “I’m sorry, Rumple, I can’t let you kill him.” Tears streaked her face and her hands shook violently, but she opened the safe. Inside the safe, there was a box containing Hook’s heart. Beside it was the chipped tea cup. Belle started convulsing with tears when she saw it. David moved towards her, taking the box with one hand, while placing the other around Belle’s shoulder and pulling her way from Gold and the safe.

“Regina, take over, will you?” said Emma, as she took the box from her father’s hand. “Look him up in your vault.”

“With pleasure” replied Regina, as a purple cloud froze Gold where Emma had been holding him.

Emma walked out of the shop and opened the box. She gently took Killian’s heart out and held it close to her lips.

“It’s safe. I’m coming home to you” she whispered. She knew he heard it when his voice rang inside of her ears. “Thank you love”, he whispered back into her heart.

~~CS~~

She ran home, ready to see him, to hold him in her arms and hear his heart beating in his chest again. When she opened the loft door, but only Henry and her mother were in the living room.

“He’s upstairs, waiting for you,” her mother said with a smile. “You two need to alone for a while. We’ll be at Granny’s.”

She bolted up the stairs and into her room. He was sitting at the edge of the bed, looking intently at her heart in his hand.

“Emma!!” He ran to hug her but stopped a few inches in front of her, afraid of crushing both of their hearts.

“I told you I’d get it back.”

“I never doubted you.”

“Your heart is beating quite fast, Killian.”

“It knows it is home in your hands.” He felt hers beat faster in his hand, the glow from it lighting up the room. “Looks like yours is happy too.”

“I’ll trade you?” she smiled.

They stood there in silence, the sound of their beating hearts flooding the room. She held his heart up to his chest and he did the same with hers. “Together,” she said.

They both gasped as their hearts were put back in their homes.

 

**Author's Note:**

> The scene between Snow and Regina was simply because I want a reconciliation moment between the two <3 so it got included there since I saw the promo video of them fighting in the sheriff's station.
> 
> Hope you liked it!


End file.
